Imperius
by Victoire Black
Summary: La tortura que estaba llevando a cabo, era equivalente a la que tenía dentro de mi mismo al ver que no podía detenerme. Desee una y mil veces que todo eso se terminara, pero no fue suficiente. Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Summary:**La tortura que estaba llevando a cabo, era equivalente a la que tenía dentro de mi mismo al ver que no podía detenerme. Desee una y mil veces que todo eso se terminara, pero no fue suficiente. _Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, yo solo los uso por diversión.

* * *

**N/A:** Los elementos que me tocaron fueron Teddy Lupin, rate M, y Angst. Confieso que no fue lo mejor que he escrito en la vida, pero lo intenté. Enjoy.

* * *

**I**

El sol brillaba ya sobre el horizonte desde hacía algunas horas, aunque no fue eso lo que me despertó el día de mi boda. Tenía la sensación permanente de que algo ocurriría, y solo se aplacó un poco cuando bajé a la cocina y vi a la pequeña Lily sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes la necesidad de levantarte de madrugada en los días importantes? —me preguntó con su típica sonrisa, y no pude más que reír. Tenía la boca seca, y noté que algo iba mal en mi cuando los ojos de la niña se dirigieron a mi cabello—. ¿No era que habías controlado el tema de metamorfosearte en momentos no deseados? —quiso saber alzando una ceja, y atiné a mirar mi reflejo en una cuchara antes de que el cabello volviera a su tono turquesa normal.

—Eso creí —le dije, aún más nervioso que antes. ¿Era eso quizá lo que me venía haciendo sentir mal desde la mañana? Dudé seriamente, pero preferí convencerme de ello antes de pensarlo por mucho tiempo más.

—¿Qué pasaría si el cabello se te vuelve rojo a mitad de la boda, Teddy?

—No seré capaz de dar el sí quiero —le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miró extrañada, tratando de desenredarse un mechón de cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué es eso? A mi no me importaría que te casaras con el cabello rosa.

—Porque entre Victoire y tu tía Fleur me matarán antes —la carcajada que soltó la niña resonó en la vacía estancia, pero estuve seguro que no había sido ese sonido el que me había sorprendido. Era como si un viento inexistente soplara en mi oído, como si se burlara de mi también.

Todo había transcurrido entre risas y bromas por parte de los primos Weasley, pero aún tenía esa sensación extraña... Jamás sospeché lo que vendría después.

El día en general era casi perfecto. Las risas de las chicas se oían a través de pisos y paredes; las amenazas de los chicos se podían hasta palpar, y los llantos de los adultos estaban llenando el ambiente de nostalgia y épocas perdidas. Nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparme, claro.

Excepto de la luna llena.

No soy hombre lobo, pero en esos días del mes, siempre estoy más extraño de lo normal. Lo que más me preocupaba no era el cabello rosa, sino aullar en vez de hablar, o rascarme una oreja de malos modos en medio de la ceremonia.

Luego de haberme ganado una buena reprimenda por parte de Molly y Fleur, por haber querido colarme en la habitación de Victoire aquel día, si se suponía que no la podía ver hasta que no estuviéramos en el altar, entré al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha para terminar de relajarme, dado que esa sensación no se iba.

* * *

**II**

—¿Qué...? ¡¿No ves que estoy yo aquí dentro, Dominique? —exclamé furioso al salir de la ducha tapado únicamente con una toalla, y ver a mi futura cuñada sentada en el suelo como si estuviera charlando en medio del jardín.

—Shh, Ted, que nos van a oír —me dijo sonriendo, y un sudor frío recorrió mi columna vertebral al mirarla a los ojos. No sé si fue una ilusión óptica o no, pero juraría que brillaban con un color rojo sangre capaz de hacer temer hasta el león más poderoso.

—¿Y qué es lo que nos van a oír, si se puede saber? —le pregunté con la voz quebrada cuando finalmente pude hablar.

—_Silencius_ —el hechizo me tomó desprevenido, sobre todo porque la joven aún no había cumplido la mayoría de edad—. No quiero que grites, ni que me interrumpas —me explicó, y el terror se hizo aún más presente en mi. Desde que Dominique había quedado en Slytherin, supe que esa chica no auguraba nada bueno, pero su hermana siempre me dijo que exageraba. Desde ese día, supe que no era así—. Hay un nuevo movimiento de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, ¿los recuerdas de alguna clase de historia? ¿O creíste que no lo necesitarías para nada en la vida? Nuevos mortífagos, para ser más específicos. Y tengo bien en claro mis objetivos. Así que... Bueno, mucha suerte para tu noche de bodas —al oírla decir eso, otro escalofrío me recorrió entero, y me puse a temblar—. _Finite_ —me apuntó nuevamente con la varita, y antes de darme la oportunidad de hablar, volvió a clavarla en mi pecho—, bueno... _Imperio_. Que tengas lindo día, Teddy — con un guiño, se fue.

Y me dejó temblando de pies a cabeza.

* * *

**III**

La boda terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Apenas los invitados terminaron de retirarse, con Victoire, ahora Lupin, nos dirigimos con los baúles al punto de desaparición. Yo no le había dicho a dónde iríamos de luna de miel, cosa que al Imperius que tenía le jugó más que a favor. La tomé con delicadeza de la mano, y desaparecimos.

La oscuridad llenaba cada recoveco del lugar donde acabábamos de aparecer, y por lo tanto,Victoire jamás vio cómo hacía aparecer un cuchillo con la varita. Sin hablar, caminamos y caminamos sin ver absolutamente nada. A la chica no parecía preocuparle, creyendo quizá que todo era un juego por la noche de bodas, dado que cada tanto bajaba un poco la mano y me tocaba el trasero... Sin notar el cuchillo sobresaliendo del bolsillo de mi túnica.

—¿Falta mucho, Teddy? —quiso saber luego de varios minutos de caminata en la oscuridad. Miedo no tenía, pero el cansancio se estaba volviendo tangible, aunque eso fuera mi principal objetivo.

—_Lumos_ —exclamé con pesadez; tenía la boca seca, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extraordinario para poder invocar un hechizo tan sencillo como ese. No tuve duda alguna de que eso también era parte de la maldición de Dominique.

La verdad es que no sabía dónde estaba, ni a dónde me dirigía, por lo cual cuando vi que nos encontrábamos a campo abierto en medio de la noche, comencé a temblar. No faltó mucho para que mi mujer lo notara.

—¿Tienes _fgío_? —me preguntó, y solo pude negar con la cabeza. El frío se cerniría sobre nosotros en solo unos minutos, y ninguno de los dos podía adivinar de qué manera.

* * *

**IV**

Llegamos a destino -o al destino que supuse que era-, y le pedí su varita con amabilidad. Ella me miró confundida, pero la dejó en mi mano sin dudarlo. Me volteé un segundo, y cuando la sentí de espaldas a mi, volví a mi lugar y exclamé:

—_Crucio_ —jamás voy a olvidar esos gritos en lo que reste de mi vida. Oí la voz de Dominique darme indicaciones, y al querer ignorarlas noté que no podía. Controlaba todo mi cuerpo.

Tomé el cuchillo aún con la voz de mi cuñada en la cabeza, y la supe riendo a lo lejos. Por un momento, me puse a pensar en todos los que aún estaban en La Madriguera. ¿Estarían también a punto de ser asesinados? ¿Era verdad lo que decía Dominique sobre los nuevos mortífagos? ¿O a la única que quería matar era a su hermana? Todo eso se extinguió en un instante, y me aboqué a la tarea que el maleficio me susurraba al oído.

"Nunca fue mi intención", traté de decirle, pero mis labios solamente se curvaban en una sonrisa que sabía no era mía. Menos aún a ella... Sus ojos se abrían un poco más con cada movimiento, sus pupilas se dilataban al ver el cuchillo moverse en mi mano, con una habilidad atípica en mi.

Tenía la necesidad de explicarle todo, pero no podía. Un sudor frío recorrió cada centímetro de mi columna vertebral al notar como inevitable el movimiento del cuchillo hacia el cuerpo indefenso de mi reciente esposa. Le tomé un brazo con nada de delicadeza, y acaricié su antebrazo con el cuchillo una, dos, tres, cientos de veces. No la oí soltar ningún quejido; era valiente, claro. Y más fuerte de lo que Dominique hubiera pensado.

Tomé su otro brazo e hice lo mismo. La tortura que estaba llevando a cabo, era equivalente a la que tenía dentro de mi mismo al ver que no podía detenerme. El Imperius me seguía susurrando órdenes, apropiándose de mi cuerpo sin dejarme oportunidad de decir una palabra. Desee una y mil veces que todo eso se terminara, pero no fue suficiente.

La sangre resbalaba por sus brazos, y mis manos estaban llenas de ésta. Me recordaba a los juegos de cuando éramos niños, tirados en la habitación fingiendo estar siendo torturados, esperando que el príncipe y la princesa se salvaran mutuamente para poder ser felices.

Ahora el príncipe era el verdugo, y no podía salvar a su princesa.

Mientras me dirigía al cuello de mi amada con el cuchillo, algo en mi cabeza llamó al recuerdo de mi padrino explicándome que sí se podía resistir al maleficio Imperius, pero no recordé cómo. Maldije internamente cuando un chorro de sangre saltó literalmente de una arteria, pero no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Eso sí que Dominique no me lo había prohibido.

Mis lágrimas inundaban el suelo y se mezclaban con la sangre de Victoire. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente con la súplica escrita, pero no podía decirle nada. Cada vez perdía más color, y mucha más sangre, y eso me partía el alma. La vida de mi mujer se escapaba de su cuerpo y, no solo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, sino que era el culpable de ello.

Pronto, todo terminó. Tenía que terminar, y fue simple: la maldición controlaba cada centímetro de mi ser. Me dejé llevar, y no lo lamento, porque una vez hecha la faena encargada por Dominique, ya podía ser libre y actuar por mi voluntad.

Maté a Victoire. El dolor invade cada poro en mi cuerpo, todo en mi grita en busca de respuestas, pero sé que ya no las hay. Pronto dejaré de existir, pronto dejaré de torturarme porque en realidad la tortura no podrá perseguirme a donde iré, allá donde todos son felices, donde me estarán esperando mis padres... Donde estará Victoire.

* * *

**V**

La veo yaciendo a mi lado, un hilo de sangre corre por su rostro, y se une al charco formado bajo su cuerpo. El cuchillo rueda por el suelo después de haber sido arrojado con fuerza, pero lo agarro al arrepentirme. Sonrío, esta vez más consciente que nunca de lo que hago.

Tomo la deshecha mano de Victoire, la beso con todo el amor que tengo hacia ella, y dirijo el cuchillo a mis brazos. Me inflijo las mismas heridas que había sido obligado a hacerle a ella, pero curiosamente no siento dolor.

Estoy aliviado.

Me siento en paz de poder pagar lo que había hecho con la misma moneda, y cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de que ya no queda más en mi, cierro los ojos. Oigo la risa de Dominique, y un frío helado que pocas veces había sentido recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Trato de respirar, y no puedo... el cálido abrazo de mi abuela me envuelve, siento las risas de Lily a lo lejos, y un susurro ininteligible inunda mis sentidos.

"Perdón", oigo una y mil veces, y siento que debería ser yo el que lo diga. "No te culpes", añade, y siento que reconozco la voz de algún lado...

—Mamá... —exclamo cuando finalmente logro abrir los ojos, y veo una mujer de cabello rosa chicle sonriéndome con nostalgia y... pena—. Yo no quería —digo, pero ella niega con la cabeza, y se aparta para dejarme a la vista a quien hace que todo en mi se sienta bien, que algo cálido recorra mi cuerpo y mi alma... Una chica rubia que sonríe como si me mereciera esa bienvenida.

—Basta, Teddy —me dice con fuerza, y yo cierro los ojos nuevamente. La culpa me inunda, y no sé qué hacer para devolver todo a la normalidad—. No fue tu culpa... _Ahoga_ detén esos pensamientos, y _disfguta_ tu _etegnidad_ en paz.

Sonrío. ¿Qué otra cosa hacer? Ahora Victoire está a salvo, y nada la volverá a herir.


End file.
